1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus of a fuel cell vehicle on which a fuel cell that generates electric power from hydrogen and air is mounted.
2. Related Art
In a fuel cell vehicle, air is sucked by a supercharger through a filter, passed through a humidifier, and supplied to a fuel cell. Humid air discharged from the fuel cell is again passed through the humidifier, in which the humid air is used so as to humidify fresh dry air to be supplied to the fuel cell, and then the humid air is discharged to the outside (see JP-A-2001-216986).
In the fuel cell vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2001-216986, the air having passed through the fuel cell is directly discharged to the outside. However, the air has a potential of use and has been desired to be utilized without being wasted.